A Night That Would Never Be Forgotten
by chappell007
Summary: After an afternoon at the movies, the James/Jennings children come home to find their parents dead, resulting in Chloe James going into a catatonic state. With no leads to find Bennett James and Ellen Jennings' killer, the Pasadena Police Department have to rely on the agents of the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit to determine who killed them, and what their motive was.


**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm cutting back on writing on this website until I can get my laptop over to my cousin so she can replace my keyboard, but I wanted to share a new fanfic that I came up with while watching a recent episode of** _Criminal Minds _**and reading the **_Dog With a Blog _**fan fics.**

* * *

**As you might have guessed, this story features** _Criminal Minds_ **and **_Dog With a Blog_**. **

**The plot revolves around the James/Jennings children; Tyler, Chloe, and Avery, coming home from the movies to find their parents, Bennett James and Ellen Jennings, dead, resulting in Chloe going into a catatonic state. Meanwhile, after tracking a green unsub along the South Carolina Grand Strand, the BAU is called in by Pasadena Police to assist in finding Bennett and Ellen's killer.**

**Spoiler Alert: The killer is a DWAB character who you would least expect.**

* * *

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds _nor do I own _Dog With a Blog_**

* * *

A Night That Would Never Be Forgotten

A _Criminal Minds_/_Dog With a Blog_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was a crisp, clear evening in Pasadena. A gentle breeze was coming in from the valley, making people shiver despite the fact that the temperature was a comfortable 65 degrees. As the lights of Los Angeles glimmered off in the horizon, three siblings were heading home to a scene that they never saw coming.

"I can't believe mom and dad didn't go with us to the movies. That's a bit out of the ordinary." Tyler James said as he looked at his thirteen year old stepsister, Avery Jennings, and then at his eight year sister, Chloe James.

"I'm sure they got caught up in one of dad's lectures. It's no big deal, Tyler." Avery Jennings said as she eyed her stepbrother with suspicion.

"I'm kind of wondering what mommy and daddy were doing while we were at the movies. That's the last time I'm going with either of you as long as Tyler picks the movie." Chloe James said as she took a sip of an ICEE that was in her hands.

"Come on, Chloe. The critics were saying we needed to see _Gravity_. Besides, those scenes of them fighting for their lives in space wasn't so bad." Tyler said as he looked at Chloe.

"I literally had to duck for cover when that satellite fell apart!" Chloe screamed.

"Guys, chill out. We're almost home, and when mom and dad asks what movie we saw, tell them we went to see a movie Chloe wanted to see." Avery grinned.

When the three siblings got to their house, Avery paused for a moment, before opening the door.

When she opened the door, she saw an eerie sight.

At that moment, Chloe James saw the horror in their house, and released a piercing scream!

Inside the house, Ellen Jennings and Bennett James were laying on the floor, with blood seeping through their wounds.

Avery darted into the house, and rushed to the area between her parents.

"Mom, dad, what happened?" the thirteen year old cried as she attempted to revive her parents.

Bennett James opened his eyes, and covered his throat with his free hand.

"Avery, you... need... to... leave. There's... nothing... you... ca..." Bennett said as he coughed up blood, then rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

Avery Jennings fell to her knees, and began to cry.

She then looked back, and watched as her little sister Chloe began to shake violently, and fall into Tyler's arms.

* * *

Twenty-five hundred miles away, along the warm, sandy beaches of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, Supervisory Special Agents Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi were standing outside a building along the city's famed Ocean Boulevard, coordinating with a local SWAT team to get a dangerous unsub off the streets of the popular resort town.

"Hotch, SWAT is in position. How's it going up there?" JJ asked into a radio that was attached to her arm.

"_Morgan and Blake are in the unit, but he has rigged a detonator to the support structure of the hotel. Is the evac complete?"_ Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner asked over the radio.

"The building has been cleared of guests, and we have the area from Tenth Avenue South to Twenty-First Avenue South blocked off, as well as outward to Highway 17. Myrtle Beach Police and the South Carolina Highway Patrol are rerouting all traffic out towards the Intracoastal Waterway." Rossi said over his headset.

"_Guys, we have five minutes before the buildings in the section between Tenth Avenue South and Eighteenth Avenue South collapses. The tallest building in that area is the Palace Hotel. As the tallest building on the south end of Myrtle Beach, it would make sense that our unsub is using this building as his target." _Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid said over the radio.

Dave heard Spencer's warning, and spoke into the headset.

"Hotch, I'm going to send the SWAT team into the Palace Hotel." Dave said as he bolted towards the parking deck of the Palace Hotel.

"_Dave, be careful. Our unsub might be in there. Blake and Morgan are finishing up with the detonator here at the Landmark. We'll join you as soon as we get the all clear." _Hotch said over the radio.

Rossi made his way into the hotel with the SWAT team close behind him. He then found the stairwell, and made his way towards the sixteenth floor of the hotel.

When he opened the door of the stairwell at the sixteenth floor, he saw what appeared to be a pipe bomb attached to a column in the lobby. Quickly and quietly, he made his way towards the unsub, and began to speak.

"FBI! Put your hands up, and step away from the device."

The unsub turned, and looked at Rossi.

"If you take another step, what you will have is a giant crater stretching all the way from Kingston Plantation to Surfside Beach. Is that what you want?!" the unsub asked as he looked at Rossi.

"If you wanted to make Myrtle Beach a greener city, you didn't have to blow up things. You just could have persuaded the city council to study the benefits of a green city." Rossi said as he moved closer.

Suddenly, the unsub lowered his hand, and took out a pistol that was tucked behind his back.

"If you take one more step, this entire city will become part of the Atlantic!" the unsub yelled.

Rossi stepped back, and sighed.

"What is it that you want?" Rossi asked.

"I want the beachfront restored to the way it was before Myrtle Beach became a boom town, and if they need to build a new skyscraper, they should build it without using a huge carbon footprint." the unsub said as a shot rang out from behind him.

A split second later, Dave saw the unsub fall backwards into a planter. He noticed a bullet hole right above his right ear, and saw the back of his head blown out as gray matter covered the length of the planter.

"How quickly can you diffuse the bomb?" Rossi asked a SWAT team member.

"It shouldn't take too long." the SWAT agent said.

* * *

Two hours later, the agents of the elite Behavioral Analysis Unit were taking off from the runway at Myrtle Beach International Airport when technical analyst Penelope Garcia came over the monitors, and indicated that there was a new case that the BAU wanted assistance in.

"_I know you've been busy along the Grand Strand, and you haven't been able to get any sun or sleep, but Pasadena Police needs your assistance in a rather bizarre home invasion."_ Garcia said over the monitor.

"There's nothing unusual about a home invasion. It's common in Southern California." Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan said as he looked at Garcia on the monitor.

"_Not one like this. Approximately six hours ago, Bennett James and Ellen Jennings were found dead in their home by their three children: Tyler and Chloe James, and Avery Jennings, who are sixteen, eight, and thirteen. The youngest child, Chloe, later went into a catatonic state due to the shock of finding her parents dead." _Garcia said as photos of the crime scene popped up on the monitor, and onto the agents' tablets.

"Garcia, where were the kids prior to this?" Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake asked as she looked at the team, and then at the monitor."

"_According to Tyler James' statement, he and his sisters were at the movies seeing Gravity. I'm not a big fan of George Clooney, but I can tell you that its a great film." _Garcia said with a smile building on her face.

"What's the significance of this? There hasn't been a pattern of similar killings." Hotch asked as he looked at the monitor.

"_Bennett James is a renowned psychiatrist who also happens to speak at events throughout California, as well as Nevada, Arizona, Utah, Oregon, Washington, and British Columbia. Pasadena Police believe that he was targeted, but they haven't been able to put the pieces together."_

"I think we should head to Pasadena and try to help them out. It's not everyday that a psychiatrist is murdered while his children are out." Rossi said.

"You're right, Dave. I'll tell the pilot to reroute us to California. Garcia, tell Pasadena Police that we'll be there in approximately six hours." Hotch said as he got up from his chair, and made his way towards the cockpit.

The team looked at one another, and realized that what they had in store for them was one investigation that could possibly result in tragedy for the James/Jennings family if they overstepped their boundaries.

The Gulfstream G550 banked sharply to the left, and proceeded into the night towards Southern California.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you think of it. In the meantime, I will continue to work on my other fanfics while I wait for my cousin to fix my laptop.**


End file.
